memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fleet Officer's Manual
|pages = 40 |year = 23rd century }} United Federation of Planets Star Fleet Officer's Manual. Contents Introduction for New Cadets * What Are Role Playing Games? * Role Play In The Final Frontier * About The Officer's Manual Defining a Character * Attributes ** Attribute Ratings ** Attribute Descriptions * Skills ** Skill Ratings *** Basic Proficiency Level *** Professional Competency Level *** Expert Level ** Skill Areas * Using Attributes And Skills Creating Player Characters * Assigned Ship, Rank, And Position * Choosing A Race * Creating Attribute Scores ** Initial Dice Roll ** Racial Modifiers ** Bonus Points * Creating Endurance Statistics ** Maximum Operating Endurance ** Current Operating Endurance ** Inaction Save Level ** Unconsciousness Threshold ** Wound Healing Rate ** Fatigue Healing Rate * Character Aging Training Player Characters * Pre-Academy Experience * Joining Star Fleet * Star Fleet Academy ** Academic Curriculum ** Outside Electives ** Advanced Study * Branch School ** Curriculum ** Outside Electives ** Advanced Study * Cadet Cruise ** Cruise Assignment ** Cruise Results * Department Head School ** Department Head School Curriculum ** Advanced Training * Command School ** Command School Curriculum ** Advanced Training * Post-Academy Experience ** Number of Tours Served ** Tour Assignments *** First Tour Assigned *** Officer Efficiency Reports *** Other Tour Assignments *** Special Final Tour Posting ** Tour Length ** Skill Advancement * Combat Statistics ** Action Points ** Base To-Hit Numbers *** To-Hit, Modern *** To-Hit, Hand-To-Hand ** Bare Hand Damage * Character Age Tactical Movement and Combat * Visualizing The Action ** Tactical Maps ** Counters * Using The Tactical Movement System ** Action Points (AP) *** Calculating AP ** Using AP ** Action Explanations *** Position Change *** Movement *** Equipment And Weapon Use *** Combat And Emergency Evasion ** Movement Restrictions *** Movement Through Doors ** Play Sequence *** Determining Tactical Advantage ** Opportunity Actions ** Recording AP Usage * Combat ** Range ** Line-Of-Sight And Concealment ** Calculating The To-Hit Numbers *** Base To-Hit Number *** Range Modifiers *** Size Modifiers *** Position Modifiers *** Concealment Modifiers *** Target's Movement Modifiers *** Aiming Modifier *** Attacker's Movement Modifier *** Adjusted To-Hit Number ** Determining Successful Hits *** Grazes *** Thrown Weapons Or Objects *** Firing Arcs ** Damage *** Damage Effects *** Determining Damage *** Armor *** Shotgun Hits * Special Vulcan Attacks ** Psionics *** Using Psionics ** Nerve Pinch Injury, Medical Aid, and Recovery * Operating Endurance (OP END) ** Maximum Operating Endurance (MAXOPEND) ** Current Operating Endurance (CURR OP END) * Injury ** Taking Wound Damage ** Taking Temporary Damage ** Recording Damage * Unconsciousness ** END Saving Roll ** Unconsciousness Save Level (INACT SAVE) ** Unconsciousness Threshold (UNC THRESH) * Mortal Injury And Death * Restoring Health ** Healing Wound Damage ** Regaining Temporary Damage ** Emergency First Aid ** Vulcan Pain Reduction Glossary of Game Terms Background information This book is part of the Basic Set (FASA 2004) along with the Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook and Star Trek: The Role Playing Game Operations Manual. All three of these books, combined with the Star Trek: Starship Tactical Combat Simulator made up the deluxe set (FASA 2001). Category:Role-playing games